An inappropriate song
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Set back in S1, BJ asks Reba to sing at her and Brock's wedding... she agrees... but what she sings may just be a TAD inappropriate! :
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: based in season 1 and BJ and Brock are NOT married yet, this is my VERY first REBA FF, so be gentle but honest. Reviews would be great… _

"HEL-LO!" Barbra-Jean's voice boomed from the back door of the HART house.

Reba rolled her eyes, standing at the bench baking cookies, and mentally preparing herself for a soon-to-have conversation.

Barbra-Jean stepped into the house, poking her head forward and grinning at Reba, in that way that made her want to run from the room.

"Can I come in?"

"No," Reba answered.

Barbra-jean laughed and entered the house.

"Reba, I want to talk to you," she said fidgeting with her hands.

"I don't wanna talk to you!" she stated.

Barbra-Jean recoiled for only a moment, before she ignored her and spoke anyway. "Brock told me about singing at the wedding and how you don't want to sing in front of all those people… I understand how nervous one gets on stage. I myself, performed in the high school play THE 3 LITTLE BEARS… I played goldilocks," she beamed looking proud of that fact.

"So the three little bears didn't eat ya then," Reba said with sarcasm.

Barbra-Jean blinked. "So will you change your mind and sing at our wedding!" she begged.

"I'm the ex-wife!"

"It doesn't mean we don't love you, Reba. You're still part of our family."

Reba scratched her head. "How do I get out of that?"

"You can't get out of being in the family, Reba. That's just silly," Barbra-Jean laughed. "So you'll sing at our wedding?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Please Reba, it would mean the world to me, your BEST FRIEND," she pleaded.

Reba winced at the word. "NO!"

Barbra-Jean pulled out her bottom lip and Reba watched as it quivered, and an odd screeching sound came out. She was crying.

Reba flinched.

"Don't do that!"

"Pl-ease… Re… ba… si… ng… at… our… we…"

Reba put a hand out to stop the noise. "Okay," she caved. "I'll do it. Stop that screeching."

"OH YAY!" she cried happily throwing her arms around Reba's shoulders. She tensed. Her hands dropped to her side, praying that the darn woman remove her hands.

"Barbra-Jean," Reba choked.

Barbra-Jean kept hugging.

"Barbra-Jean I can't breathe," she gasped.

She let go. "I'm gonna tell Brock the good news."

Reba rolled her eyes as Barbra-Jean made her exit, with an added skip in her step. What had she gotten herself into?

She sunk into the kitchen chair with her chin in her hands.

… …. …. …. …. …. ….

She knew it was a mistake the moment she walked into church. She didn't want to be there. It was insanity to expect the ex-wife to attend the wedding of the "other woman". She felt eyes on her, more than one set. Pity. They pitied her.

"Mom are you okay?" Cheyenne asked.

Reba nodded. "Yeah, course I am."

"Are you sure, you look pale."

"You don't have to be here mom," Kyra added.

"Yes she does," Jake said. "Who else is gonna sing."

"It's okay Jake," Reba consoled him. "I ain't goin' anywhere."

Jake poked his tongue out at Kyra.

"It's my pleasure to announce," Barbra-Jean announced drawing the crowd of people forward. "That my very own BEST FRIEND," Reba rolled her eyes at the mere mention of that word, and waited for her introduction. "REBA HART!" the name was said so proudly then, that it was hard for Reba to hate her as much as she wanted to. "Go ahead Reba… stand up and sing for us."

Reba rose from her chair and looked around the church. Eyes watched her. the adrenaline ran through her body.

"I thought I was singing AFTER the wedding," she said.

"No, it's better this way," Barbra-Jean insisted.

Reba pulled a face.

_Eager to know what the inappropriate song is? Hehehe_

_Drop a review and I'll give you another chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you to those who took a liking to this story and who left a review. TA! Appreciated. Here is the song… enjoy. _

Reba's throat seemed to close up.

How on earth was she supposed to sing in front of all these people? People who had come to the church to watch Brock marry his affair, his PREGANAT affair. It was not only distasteful but she felt like a moron being there.

She watched Brock, standing by the stage looking deathly nervous. She smiled. At least he was suffering slightly; his eyes glanced at her and seemed to hold. He seemed to tell her something, but she didn't understand it, as if he were talking to her in a foreign language.

But an idea was born then, and she smiled, before taking a confident step forward, and opening her mouth. The gentle sound of singing seemed to roll of her tongue like water.

_**You know I can't find the letters you wrote to me in school.  
And that shoebox full of photographs got lost in my last move.  
I gave away that old twin bed where you and I first laid.  
But after all this time, I've still got the love we made.**_

Once the first verse was sung, eyes fleeted busily from Reba to Brock and then to Barbra-Jean. They had meaning. And by the look on Brock's face, they meant something to him to, he was lost in the space of time, in memories, in creating what had already happened.

_**And that old beat up car we dated in, finally turned to rust.  
And the first rose that you gave me, oh it finally turned to dust.  
But all those tender nights we shared are never gonna fade.  
Cause after all this time I've still got the love we made.**_

She was smiling as she sang, knowing that what she was singing was going to create problems, and while she was in the deepest part of herself, a GOOD person, she felt this song was appropriate, and had no intention of stopping it until it was over.

_**I've got every feeling we felt when touched.  
Cause even though fell apart I kept a part of us.  
I've held on to every time we held each other tight,  
and promised that no matter what we'd never say goodbye.**_

She had been asked to sing, and she was never given a list to choose from. As far as she was concerned, it was fair game.

_**I don't have one souvenir of us I'd meant to save,  
but right here in my heart I've still got the love we made.  
Ooh right here in my heart I've still got the love we made.**_

The words ended and she dared to steal a glance from Brock, who looked both stunned and pleased. And after Reba was sure he was still watching her, she looked over at their three children. She still had what he was giving up.

Barbra-Jean watched, still slightly stunned, and then applause erupted from the crowd situated in the church.

Reba bowed gracefully. They were all on HER side.

_WHAT did you think of THAT? Hahahahaha. Okay, if you don't know (and shame on you because you should know EVERY Reba song) the song that was sung was titled I'VE STILL GOT THE LOVE WE MADE… I had the intention of working with ONLY IN MY MIND but it didn't really work the way I wanted it to, and this one seemed better. :)_

_Reviews… YES PLEASE!_


End file.
